


xxii. stay?

by OwlWolf22091



Series: owl's ZKDD 2020 [22]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlWolf22091/pseuds/OwlWolf22091
Summary: this is so nostalgic for me (i imagine it in a very specific setting, in the school TKO campus during the talent show with my best friend, 2 years ago... *sigh* it was one of the last times i saw her before she left.)the weird space thingy is a "cour" in french which doesn't really have an equivalent in english because it's more open than a courtyard (i know i'm not making sense and no one cares, but still)i toyed with the idea of them having winter coats, but this is set in hong kong, so no way (i miss the cold... i'm a londoner at heart)fluff to compensate for the angst!
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: owl's ZKDD 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044915
Kudos: 2
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	xxii. stay?

**Author's Note:**

> this is so nostalgic for me (i imagine it in a very specific setting, in the school TKO campus during the talent show with my best friend, 2 years ago... *sigh* it was one of the last times i saw her before she left.)
> 
> the weird space thingy is a "cour" in french which doesn't really have an equivalent in english because it's more open than a courtyard (i know i'm not making sense and no one cares, but still)
> 
> i toyed with the idea of them having winter coats, but this is set in hong kong, so no way (i miss the cold... i'm a londoner at heart)
> 
> fluff to compensate for the angst!

**day xxii: 'stay?'**

* * *

"well, i'll be off." a voice states gingerly. the speaker is wearing slightly too small faded blue jeans and a dark blue t-shirt - (and he thinks she's never looked better)

she gets up slowly, a hand on the wall to steady herself, wincing a bit when her bones crack a little, sighing. she's bleary-eyed, tired. he can see how much this has taken a toll on her. "i really need to get going." her eyes flicker to his. "you'll be okay, won't you? do you need me to stay?"

he chuckles. "yeah, i'll be fine. just need to shut the lights off and then i really have to go. wait, it's 7 already?" he says surprisedly, glancing at his watch. "oh wow, i didn't realise we'd stayed that long. no wonder we're the only ones."

five minutes later, they're in the weird courtyard thing - neither of them knows how to call it - and she's shivering (he is too, but he doesn't really focus on that). "i hate this cold! it's supposed to warm here!"

"katara, we're in winter, of course it's cold!"

"well, technically it's not winter yet because we haven't passed the 21st yet. so you're wrong."

(he'll never deny anything to her)

"okay, okay, you win. but still," he shakes his head, laughing. "why are you so surprised?'

she shoves him lightly, adding her delightful giggles to his deep rumbles of joy. "oh, shut up!"

and as they walk to the gate with goofy grins on their faces, he thinks he couldn't be happier.


End file.
